Forum:360 xbox always looking to trade
I've got a large number of guns/shields and mods for trade almost all of which are purple or orange. The items go all the way from level 22 through level 61 (I've been storing them at Moxxie's for quite a while). I'm always looking to trade for better stuff, so if you're looking for an item message me and if I have it we can work out a trade or if you don't have much to trade I'll probably just dupe the items for you anyway. My GT is the same as as my signature. Player8410 17:47, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I am at level 61.--Sasquatch1968 17:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a 2500+ dmg Nidhogg in that collection? Or a 3000+ dmg Redemption? MC Clatchey 20:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Do you hav a sheild over 1800? [Sasquatch1968 MC Clatchey- Yes to both questions :rwl 570 colossal redemption 60 orange 3395 1 88.8 1.1. rwl220 steel redemption 60 orange 3370 1 88.8 1.1,rwl220 steel redemption 60 orange 3370 1 88.8 1.1 as well as others. as far as Nidhoggs rpg10.g crimson nidhogg 60 orange 2832 1 95.8 0.7,rpg70.g crimson nidhogg 59 orange 2775 1 95.8 0.7. Sasquatch1968- I have several but higher shields are almost always at a fairly high level requirement. Can you let me know your level so I can check it against that?Player8410 23:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll message you tomorrow night if your free and we can see if I have anything of interest, but based on these weapons I doubt it.--MC Clatchey 00:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I hope to be on this evening (I'm on Central U.S. time) . Even if you don't have anything I don't mind duping some stuff for you. Other players have been nice to me doing the same thing (Thanks Envy 360!) and I'm kinda paying it back through other people. Once you message me it will take me a few minutes to pull them out of underdome storage and then we should be good to go. Are you looking for anything else?Player8410 12:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah: Erupting Bitch x4 explosive. Ogre with 12.5 fire rate and 340+ damage(preferably more). Bastard with 400+ damage. Cobra with near 1000 damage. Equalizer with masher accessory and high damage. I have really good guns for all my other characters except Brick, so I'm trying to get him hooked up.--MC Clatchey 14:47, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Are any of those Redemptions x4 Incendiary? All the stuff Ive got is on my user page, and my GT is LoZ4Ever 16:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Loz4ever- My inventory shows that I've got one but I need to verify (which I'll do tomorrow ) so if you would go ahead and add me as a friend and I'll pull it out and message you tomorrow.In the mean time is there anything else you are interested in? Player8410 04:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) MC- Clatchey- Didn't see your last posts here until after we traded tonight. I've got cobras running from high 800s to high 900s damage, a bastard with the kind of damage you're looking for and ogres with that fire rate but running about 300 damage. I've got a ton of equalizer, and a bunch of mashers, but I'm not sure how you tell if it's got the Masher accessory.If you don't mind clueing me in I'll be happy to look. Also, you ask for high damage- what's high in this case? Player8410 04:23, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Any corrosive Snipers with around 98 accuracy for level 25 or 26? RoF doesn't matter if the power is good... TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 04:27, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Thats OK. I can just keep looking. In fact, I am probably not going to play as mordecai anymore he is just to weak in battle... TheManOfIron(Wanna talk?) 16:33, September 18, 2010 (UTC) The man of Iron- not corrosive, although I do show a nice sniper and a war guardian that might help you if it doesn't have to be corrosive.Let me know```` Sasquatch1968- Since you're level 61 my inventory shows I've got several of which you can take your pick. Some of the best would be: ans2 5500s harmonious ambush shield60 purple 1804 407 or png 5500 s harmonious enduring shield 60 purple 2269 315Player8410 04:44, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Let me know when you want to get on line to trade? I dont know if I have anything that you want but you are welcome to it.--Sasquatch1968 16:05, September 18, 2010 (UTC Sasquatch1968-I'm generally on most days in the evening. Central U.S time. Send a friend request and it will let you know when I'm online. It will take me a few minutes to pull that out of underdome, but shouldn't be a problem. Even if you don't have anything to trade I'll still dupe it for you. I'd rather do that than trade straight up. See you then.Player8410 02:01, September 20, 2010 (UTC)